Kyden's Zombie apocalypse
by LaCaVaD3r
Summary: Kyden comes home and sits down on next to his computer, he discovers that while he was walking home from a normal school day. The zombie apocalypse was going on, now he travels to find his friends so they can survive the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there My name is LaCaVaD3r and this is a story about a zombie apocalypse as you can tell by the tittle, I've put names of my friends on here, 2 of them are Kyden and Wuff who own a Discord. And I decided for the fun of it to put names from that server, and put them in here. If you wanna join the server come ask me and I'll see what I can do cx.**

All seemed normal in Kydens life, he just got home from school and go on his computer. He started discord up and looked at his server "The Fursquad official server." He saw that Wuff and Nate was talking about some Zombie break out in Canada, Kyden laughed.

"Zombie outbreak? Are the joking or something?" he thought to himself, he clicked on the link they had sent. It took him to a live stream where they were reporting news about what they would call a zombie outbreak.

Kyden couldn't believe what he had heard, they then said that it was even more wild in Europe. Kyden quickly typed to his boyfriend Wuff who lived in Europe, and asked if he was okay "Hey it's me Kyden I just wanted to be sure you're alright?" he wrote.

There went a couple of minutes and Kyden got scared of what might have happened to Wuff, it had been over 2 hours since he had written anything in the group chat or to Kyden. And Wuff normally wrote all the time.

He then heard getting a message on Discord, his heart stopped for a second. He looked at Wuffs text "I'm alright, it's already wild here but I'm trying to get in contact with Lucas and Ame" Lucas and Ame where in the group chat as well and lived in Europe like Wuff, he read more of the text "I've got in contact with Ame and we will meet in France and take a plane to America where it's most safe. "What about Lucas then?" Kyden wrote, Wuff answered back quickly "I've already sent him a message on where we are going, I'm sure he can handle himself"

Kyden was happy to know His boyfriend was alright and that his friends from Europe, is going to be okay. "I need to get some weapons, so I can defend myself until I'm sure I'm safe in America. Maybe I should text some of the Canadian furries and Ref as well, to group up. That way we have a better chance of survival"

Kyden texted his friends got up and walked to his kitchen, his mom and dad already left 2 weeks ago on vacation. He didn't really care about them anyway, he got himself 2 knives and walked back to his pc. It seems Ref and some of his friends had responded "Let's meet at Brandon, it's close to the US so we won*t have to move so far as a group"

His friend agreed and now Kyden was on his way to Brandon city, in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. That's not what he had thought would happen when he woke up this morning. Even in school it seemed normal, "it is a 1 hour long walk from school to my home, but for it to happen so fast, I still can't believe it yet."

He walked past some of the houses of his friends, they had already left. Their parent's cars were gone and everything was empty, he kept on walking thinking to himself. "I hope I can meet up with some of them again, but I have to get to Brandon city first" Kyden was determined to reach Brandon city in less than 2 days. He was ready for the apocalypse.

 **6 Hours later**

It had gotten dark, the sun was completely gone. There was still power in the city he was in, he looked at the sign. Dauphin city, "I've gotten pretty far today but I probably won't reach it tomorrow." Kyden laid down on a mattress he found behind a house, I should probably get some sleep.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

 **Part 1 "The beginning"**


	2. Kydens Zombie adventure part 2

Hey guys it's LaCaVaD3r, and just so you guys know more about the story. Here is some fact about some of the characters that has been in here so far.

Kyden is 5'10, blonde hair and have hazel eyes

Wuff is 6'1 black hair and have green eyes

Glitch is 6'3 black hair and light brown eyes

Dinka is 5'10 dark brown hair with hazel eyes

Ref is 5'10 light brown hair with dark brown eyes

Kyden woke up to the sunlight hitting his eyes, he slowly sat up and yawned. "I don't think, I've slept so bad in years." He stood up and looked at his phone "9 am huh, well I guess I've still gotten a long way to go so I better start going."

He walked for a little bit when suddenly he walked past a supermarket, he looked at it and thought to himself that he better get some food before leaving. He went inside surprisingly the front door was open, almost every shelf was empty, but he was lucky enough to find 2 small juice boxes and a couple of apples.

"I can probably survive 1 or 2 days with this, I guess I won't get a real meal in a long time. If ever." Kyden walked for a couple of hours, looking around the landscape, smiling to himself. "If this goes well, it'll be the first time I see Wuff in real life." He smiled to himself, walking a little faster.

Kydens phone started vibrating, he had gotten a message. He looked at his phone to check who sent it, it was Ref, Dinka and Glitch, the ones he was going to meet up with, before crossing the American border.

It said "we're almost there, only a couple of hours away. How long do you think you've got until you reach Brandon city?" Kyden happy about the fact, that his friends were okay wrote "Glad that you guys are doing good, I'm probably still 2 days on foot away from the city. I hope you guys can wait for me, and if not let's try to meet on the other side of the border.

Kyden walked while waiting for a reply, and after 20 minutes his phone vibrated again. "We'll wait for you Kyden, we stick together as a group. No man gets left behind!" Kyden nodded while putting his phone down in his pocket.

Kyden didn't go long before seeing a crashed car, he heard some weird screaming from the car. He quickly ran to the car, thinking it was someone in the need of help. He then quickly realized that it wasn't someone in need of help, it was a woman that had turned into a zombie, he had almost forgotten all about the zombies. The woman was still in her seatbelt so she couldn't reach him, Kyden had never killed anyone, he took out one of the kitchen knives he had taken from his home.

He took some deep breaths and held the knife in his hand, his hand was shaking he had a hard time doing this. But he finally got the courage to do it and quickly stabbed her in the head, killing "it" instantly. He walked away from the car and fell on his knees, almost puking.

"It's not as easy, as it looks like on films" Kyden thought to himself. He got up and kept on walking, the knife still in the dead zombie's head. Kyden truly realized how dark the world had turned, the hard task isn't the walk to his friends and meeting up, it was if he could survive until he met up with them and afterwards.

Kyden got to a small city with 3 or 4 houses, he broke down a window in one of them and crawled in. it was a small brown house, with a few broken windows and some holes in the walls. He looked inside the fridge, there was a can of soup, some butter and a half-eaten fish wrapped in foil. He closed the fridge disappointed and walked into a room with a bed, it was not the best-looking bed, but it was a bed.

Kyden laid down exhausted from the walking, and killing that zombie, killing that zombie hit him hard mentally. The fact that he had to kill someone, even though it was a person anymore. it was once. He checked his phone to get it out of his mind, he had 1 unread message. He quickly looked at who sent it, it was from Ref. "Hey Kyden we've finally reached Brandon city, met some trouble on the way but we're doing good. We all hope to see you tomorrow, be careful out there man, the world has become a lot more dangerous." Kyden then wrote back "I'll be there tomorrow no worries, I'll start walking as soon as I get some sleep. Can't wait to see you guys again." Kyden closed his phone, and laid his head back on a pillow. "I guess I'm not the only one who realized, how dark this world has become."

Part 2 "the dangerous world"


	3. Kydens Zombie adventure The meet up

Hey there it's LaCaVaD3r here, I just want to say that I'll do my best to post every second day. I've been sick a lot recently but I still wanted a new chapter for you guys so yeah, if it feels a little rushed then sorry. Have a fun time reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Kyden woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating, it was a message from Wuff. "Hey there, me and Ame met Husky on the way to the airplane, so he's coming with us to the US. I heard that Portland in Oregon is safe from the zombie invasion, let's try to meet up there. Love from yours Wuff." Kyden was about to write back when his phone died. "NO NO NO NOT NOW!" Kyden yelled, he tried everything but it wouldn't turn back on.

He hit a wall with his fist, he then angrily put his phone down his pocket. "At least It held long enough for me to see the message… I better get going, I shouldn't let the others wait for me too long" Kyden said to himself as he got ready, he saw a backpack behind a shelf in the bedroom he had just slept in. He checked what was in it, there was a flashlight, some paper and a pencil. "I guess, this could come in handy at some point" he picked it up and went outside, another day on the road.

 **8 hours later**

Kyden was exhausted, to the point that he was about to faint. But right before he did he saw a sign, "Welcome to Brandon City." Kydens eyes widened, it didn't take him long to spot Ref, Dinka and Glitch waiting for him. He smiled but soon after fell onto the ground, and fainted.

There went some time before Kyden woke up, he slowly opened his eyes, he could smell the oil from a car, he then realized he was in a moving car. He sat up to see Ref behind the wheel, Glitch in the passenger seat and Dinka sitting next to him in the back of the car. "How… How did you guys manage to find a car that is working? And when did you learn how to drive ref? Last time we played a racing game, you couldn't even get past the first lap." Kyden, Glitch and Dinka laughed. "That was 2 weeks ago… and it was a hard level okay?!" Ref began laughing a little as well.

"It's nice to see you again Kyden" said Glitch while opening a bottle of Pepsi, he handed it to Kyden. "I'm sure you're pretty thirsty, after such a long walk" Kyden took the bottle and drank it all right away, it was the first time he had ever wanted a Pepsi so much.

Kyden for the first time since he heard about the apocalypse, felt safe, and could relax. he took off his shoes, they were pretty beat up, he had, had them for quite some years now. He thought about getting some new ones, but then well the world turned to a zombie party. He laid back into the seat, feeling the wind coming from the open window. "This is much nicer than walking I have to say that" Kyden laughed.

Some time went by, and they had just reached the border from Canada to the US. Dinka looked around to see if there were any zombies, it was clear. "Alright it's clear. let's check to see if, there is a way for the car to get over, to the other side of the border." They all stepped out of the vehicle, Ref walked over to the border, there was a deep hole all the way around it. Probably because of the zombie apocalypse, then the zombies would just fall into the hole. "Alright guys, let's look for some planks or something like that. Or else we won't get the car over."

They all looked for hours but couldn't find anything, they had lost hope. "Alright I got an idea, let's sleep in the car for today. And then we'll travel on foot, because there is no way we can get the car over with us." Ref didn't like the idea of leaving the car "Can't we try another place? Maybe we can get the car though there?"

Glitch tapped Ref on the should "Ref, we need to get going, we can't keep driving all around the border. We don't have that much gas anyway, so the car would be useless to us anyway." Ref looked down at the ground. "Alright, but if we ever find another car I WANNA DRIVE IT!" They all laughed at Ref. "Alright, Alright Ref, you'll be our driver."


End file.
